nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cchen3/WHEEE FUN STUFF
Guess what! I'm hosting something for our NC party! First, we'll have my RP contest. You must choose a partner, say who your partner is in the comments below. Then, when the day comes, we can have the RP contest :D Please do say in the first comment of your thread that it is for my contest. You may enter more than one partnership (but with the same person, just more than one pair of cats) And, make sure the person agrees to be your partner. Also, you can't have two partners. For ex: I can't have Rainy and Ninja as my partners. The prizes for this contest will be: Best Expressions The best non-couple who expresses their feelings best. Most Dramatic' Most dramatic entry. It explains itself.' Funniest' The funniest entry. It, too, explains itself.' Love and Dove' The best romantic/couple entry.' Heart-Warming' The most heart-warming entry.' Random Fandom' The most random entry.' Pure Luck' A randomly selected entry.' Most Successful Fail' An entry that somehow manages to slip into complete chaos or randomness without notice.' Have fun in that contest! Next, we have the fighting contests You must enter for apprentices, kits, or warriors. I'll take StarClan cats too for the fun :D The winner will be chosen by a random generator, so I will not choose. Feel free to RP your contestants with others, though it will not affect your ranking :3 Have fun with it! And last, we have hunting. Hunting rules apply the same with fighting, kits, aprrentices, warriors, and StarClan cats can join. Feel free to RP if you want to. Winners will be chosen by a random generator. :D HAVE FUN ALL! ~Firey [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) EDIT Guys, you only need partners for the RPing contest, in chich you can have more than one pair of cats for that contest. But only with your partner. Hunting and fighting have no partners, just put in a cat, and compete! (You may RP hunting and fighting if you really want to) AND. DO REMEMBER THAT FOR THE RP CONTEST, You must put RPING CONTEST RP on the top of your thread.(Or the first comment pretty much) Thanks :D Guys, when including your cats, please tell me their full names Look below, and I have out in cats with only half their name xD Thanks. And the contestants! Partner Rping Contest: Misty - BC? (I think) Cats: Archsomething and Mistybird Rhi-Yalo - After | ___________ and ______________ Ninja - Moon | Cats: Owl (something) and Shadowwind (i believe...) Rainy - Brighty | Bluepaw and Brightsong Ginger - Feather | Fallowlight and Scarcloud; Fallwhisker and Densepaw; Solarpaw and Sapphire; Snowstorm and Greyfur; Gingerstripe and Dawnbrook, Fizz and Ivy Darky and Spotty | Tinypaw and Blossomheart, Freezepaw and Blossompaw, Glowpaw and Blurpaw Rainy and Tater | _____ and Snowpaw Jet and Husky | Kyoya and Tim Jet and Fuzzy| Hikaru and Whisperpaw, Kaoru and Fuzzypelt Spotty02 and Loud | Loudclaw and Brokensoul (this will be interesting) Hunting Contest: Apprentices- Windpaw - Misty's cat Dustpaw - Vee's cat Whisperpaw - Fuzzy's cat Freezepaw - Darky's cat Brakenpaw - Spotty's cat Branchpaw - Tater's cat Warriors- Ashdusk - Misty's cat Blue (If Blue is a warrior) - Vee's cat Bouncefire - Vee's cat Darksun - Vee's cat Redstrike - Vee's cat Greyfur - Ginger's cat Firesong - Husky's cat Gingertail - Tater's cat Fighting Contest Kits: Iriskit - Misty's cat Apprentices Pinepaw - Misty's cat Toxicpaw - Vee's cat Cloverpaw - Fuzzy's cat Blurpaw - Darky's cat Raggedpaw - Ginger's cat Scarletpaw - Spotty's cat Tawnypaw - Cinder's cat Warriors- Scorchwind - Misty's cat Secretfire - Vee's cat Blue (If Blue is warrior) - Vee's cat Darksun - Vee's cat Redstrike - Vee's cat Blossomheart - Darky's cat Nightfire - Spotty's cat Belarus - Spotty02's cat Shadowpelt - Husky's cat Thornheart - Tater's cat Ivyleaf - Tater's cat Other cats I dunno about: (Because they either have no warrior name put down, or it was put as a couple.) VERY IMPORTANT THE DAY IS TOMMOROW Guys! If you have a cat in the "Dunno" section, please tell me who they are, and if they are hunting or fighting. The couples have been noted already, put some put hunting and fighting cats as couples. Partners! Rainy and Brighty, and Rhi-Yalo and After please choose your cats before tommorrow, or else I cannot include you in the contest. Or, put RPing Contest Thread or something like that at the top of your thread, and I'll know. GET READY FOR THE SHOWDOWN! :D Category:Blog posts